Delirio
by Lilac Bloom 11
Summary: Las cosas a veces no son lo que parecen... ¿qué ocurriría si en vez de luchar contra el mal tuvieras que luchar contra tu propia locura? Fic muy extraño, advierto.


_14 de Agosto de 2002. Hola ^^. Dicen que hay que probar todo una vez en la vida... yo por lo pronto aplico ese dicho a mi escritura así que este es mi primer fic dark. Estoy acostumbrada a escribir cosas muy alegres o tiernas, así que no estoy segura de si tengo la suficiente habilidad de otros autores muy buenos para poder angustiar a alguien con una historia. Pero vale la pena intentarlo aunque sea una sola vez. Si no me sale por lo menos sabré que esto no es lo mío y me dedicaré entonces a los fics de amor o cómicos. Este fic está ubicado en 01... bueno, casi. De una vez advierto que si a alguien le afecta leer sobre la muerte, entonces este fic no es para él, aunque no esperen algo muy gráfico. ¡ESTE FIC ES MUY EXTRAÑO!_

_Espero que les guste este experimento. Hasta la próxima._

_Este fic es para Cris. ¡Gracias por tus consejos y apoyo! ^^_

**Delirio**

**Por: Lara**

La oscuridad rodeaba a los chiquillos. La tierra donde se encontraban era árida y muerta... no había ninguna forma de vida, excepto ellos y su enemigo. De ser un equipo de 8, solo 3 se encontraban luchando acompañados de sus aliados fantásticos. Pero el líder no temía, estaba seguro que sus camaradas aparecerían pronto para ayudarlo a derrotar a su rival...

-click-

_Buenas noches, damas y caballeros. Bienvenidos al noticiero de las 5. El día de hoy tendremos una entrevista con el secretario de transporte. Así mismo hablaremos del estreno de la nueva película de Godzilla "La venganza de la araña mutante". Pero antes pasemos a noticias locales. Nuestro reportera, Akiko Fujiyama, se encuentra en el psiquiátrico de Odaiba, donde esta mañana ocurrió una tragedia cuando un grupo de internos intentó escapar._

"Tai"- dijo un chico pelirrojo- "Déjame ayudarte"

"No. Ellos vendrán... él vendrá...".

Pero la espera se estaba volviendo demasiado larga y el valeroso líder estaba siendo severamente lastimado por el enemigo. 

"Es absurdo que esperes, Tai. Nosotros estamos listos..."

"¡He dicho que no!"

_Gracias Matzu. Como dijiste, me encuentro en este momento en la entrada del psiquiátrico de Odaiba con el director del mismo, el doctor Hiro Piedmoki. Doctor Piedmoki, ¿Podría decirnos qué ocurrió esta mañana?_

"Ríndanse"- dijo el enemigo con una sonrisa macabra- "De todos modos van a morir"

Tanto el líder como su aliado fantástico se encontraban muy lastimados y no podían moverse. Tenían golpes por todo el cuerpo y su respiración era agitada.

"Acabaremos contigo Piedmon..."- murmuró el líder.- "Sólo un poco más..."

_- "Fue algo inesperado señorita Fujiyama. Todo empezó cuando 3 de nuestros internos intentaron salir del psiquiátrico durante el horario de visitas. Es en esa única hora cuando los hombres y las mujeres conviven juntos y la vigilancia se relaja un poco" _

_- "¿Me podría decir quiénes eran esos internos?"_

_- "Eran dos hombres y una mujer. Dos de ellos solo gritaban, pero el otro, Taichi Yagami de 35 años, atacó al guardia con violencia y hasta yo tuve que intervenir"_

_- "¿Qué pasó después?"_

_- "Desafortunadamente tuvimos que usar la fuerza para inmovilizarlo pero fue muy difícil ya que el interno, que padece esquizofrenia paranoide, probablemente estaba en un estado confusional"_

_- "¿Qué quiere decir eso?"_

_- "Había perdido todo contacto con la realidad y estaba alucinando"_

Todo parecía perdido para estos 3 valientes chicos. Pero en eso, la ayuda llegó en forma de 4 de sus amigos.

- "¡Tai!"- gritó un rubio mientras se acercaba al líder, quien estaba casi inconsciente.

- "Matt.."- murmuró el otro- "Sabía que vendrías..."

- "Perdóname por llegar tarde"

- "No te preocupes..."

Al estar juntos, la muestra de amistad del rubio Ishida le dio fuerzas y energía al líder, quien se puso de pie junto con su aliado para acabar con el enemigo.

_- "¿Qué pasó después?"_

_- "Llegaron otros internos sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Uno de ellos, Yamato Ishida de 21 años, nos atacó y liberó a Yagami. Me dispuse a llamar a seguridad mientras que los guardias trataban de inmovilizarlos"_

_- "¿Qué hacían los otros internos?"_

_- "Sólo gritaban y hablaban con objetos invisibles. Era como si todos estuvieran padeciendo el mismo delirio..."_

Juntos... los dos amigos comenzaron a ganar terreno. El enemigo se estaba viendo forzado a retroceder. La salida estaba cerca... pronto liberarían al mundo de la presencia de seres abominables como Piedmon y volverían a casa... a su vida.

_- "Hubo un momento en que se arrojaron hacia la puerta de cristal del sanatorio. De hecho observe como está el suelo cubierto de cristal"_

_- "Ya veo..."_

_- "Afortunadamente llegaron mis refuerzos y logramos inmovilizar definitivamente a esos dos"_

El malvado Piedmon, sin embargo, tenía otros sucios trucos bajo la manga. Sin que Tai o Matt se dieran cuenta, sacó dos enormes trapos blancos y con ellos cubrió tanto a los chicos como a sus aliados. Los dejó inmovilizados... los convirtió en simples muñecos.

_- "Usamos camisas de fuerza para detenerlos. Pero los otros internos que estaban ahí comenzaron a ponerse violentos y por lo tanto decidí inmovilizarlos también"_

- "¿Creyeron qué iba a ser sencillo detenerme?"- dijo Piedmon mientras sostenía en sus manos las formas inmóviles de Tai y Matt.- "Ahora siguen ustedes"

_- "Los pacientes se echaron a correr en todas direcciones. Estaban tan alterados que tuve que ir personalmente tras ellos. Se internaron en las oficinas del sanatorio y trataron de salir de una ventana. Ahí es donde inmovilicé a Kido, de 40 años, y a Izumi, de 29 años."_

Los elegidos corrieron a través de los territorios de Piedmon, con el enemigo tras de ellos. No encontraban forma de salir de lo que era su perdición segura. 

- "Miren ahí"- dijo Sora mientras señalaba un abismo que separaba su posición de la salida.

- "Es muy peligroso... no podremos escapar"- dijo Joe temeroso

- "Yo los ayudaré"- dijo la fantástica criatura que parecía un gato.

Con ayuda de sus compañeros, TK y Kari cruzaron el abismo. Sora estuvo a punto de ser atrapada. Pero Joe e Izzy también fueron inmovilizados por el maléfico Piedmon. 

- "¿Estás triste porque no tienes cerca a tus amigos?"- dijo Piedmon con burla al muñeco en el que se había convertido a Izzy- "No te preocupes. Muy pronto te reunirás con ellos"

_- "Izumi tuvo una crisis de nervios cuando intentamos inmovilizarlo, por lo que tuve que administrarle un fármaco. Era algo muy extraño, ya que a pesar de que padecía un severo trastorno obsesivo compulsivo, Izumi jamás había sido peligroso ni había presentado alucinaciones"_

_- "¿Esos eran todos los internos?"_

_- "Desafortunadamente no. Tres internos lograron salir por la ventana y caminaron por un pequeño barandal hasta que alcanzaron la escalera de emergencia. Fui tras ellos pero me atacaron con objetos cuando trataba de trepar la escalera rumbo al techo"_

De ese equipo de 8... solo 3 quedaban. Sora, TK y Kari se adentraron hasta el final de los cuarteles de Piedmon. Gatomon y Biyomon intentaron detener a Piedmon en su camino hacia los chicos, pero no pudieron hacer mucho. Pronto fueron detenidos por el monstruo y este alcanzó a nuestros pequeños héroes.

- "TK... cuida a Kari. ¿Me lo prometes?"- dijo Sora al único varón del grupo.

- "Sí... claro"- dijo el pequeño tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar

- "Entonces, ¡Vete de aquí!"

_Logré inmovilizar a Takenouchi, de 37 años, justo al subir al techo. Solo quedaban dos internos por detener, Takaishi de 24 años y la otra Yagami de 26. Ambos tenían un serio trastorno de la personalidad y se creían pequeños de 6 o 7 años de edad. Lo que me preocupaba es que en ese momento se treparon a la orilla del techo en un último intento por escapar._

- "¿Qué vamos a hacer TK?"- dijo Kari preocupada- "Piedmon atrapó a Sora y a los demás"

- "Tenemos que escapar"- el niño abrió una puerta y se encontró con una pequeña terraza.- "Podemos bajar por ahí"

- "Si intentamos bajar por ahí nos vamos a caer"

_Corrí tras ellos para detenerlos... ambos estaban completamente fuera de la realidad y no se daban cuenta del grave peligro que corrían. Les grité que se bajaran de ahí... que no les iba a hacer dañor... que era el Doctor Piedmoki... pero no me hicieron caso..._

- "¡Ahí están!"- rugió Piedmon cuando entró a la terraza- "Ni crean que van a poder escapar. Solo me falta acabar con ustedes. ¡Nadie detiene a Piedmon!"

La bestia alzó la vista y encontró a los pequeños trepando desesperadamente por una cuerda mágica que habían hallado. Corrió hacia ellos y tomó la pierna de TK y tiró hacia abajo. Lo tenía en sus garras.

- "¡TK!"- chilló la niña

- "Sigue subiendo... vamos"- dijo el pequeño aterrado... pero haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por darle ánimo a su amiga.

- "¡No me voy a ir sin tí!"- Kari tomó la mano de TK para tratar de liberarlo de Piedmon.

- "Si es así... ¡Mueran juntos!"- Piedmon cortó la cuerda y ambos cayeron al vacío...

_Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Tomé a a Takaishi del brazo para que no se cayera pero Yagami le tomó la mano con fuerza. Intenté jalarlos... se lo juro... pero Takeru estaba fuera de control... incluso comenzó a hablar con su hermano muerto... este murió cuando Takeru era un niño pequeño y nunca se repuso... de hecho, a veces confundía a Ishida con su hermano... _

- "Esto es el final... ¿verdad?"- pensó TK mientras gritaba a todo pulmón mientras caía por el vacío.

- "¿Eso es lo que tú crees?"- escuchó una voz en su interior. Era su hermano.

- "Hermano..."

- "TK..."

- "Tienes razón hermano... esto no es el final, ¿verdad?. Volveremos a estar juntos porque a fin de cuentas nunca hay que perder las esperanzas..."

_- "Sin soltar la mano de Yagami, Takaishi se arrojó del techo gritando estas palabras: La esperanza es lo último que muere. No pude hacer nada... había terminado"_

_- "¿Ha contactado a los parientes de los internos?"_

_- "No... lo haremos esta tarde. Lo que aún no puedo entender es como tantos internos tan distintos tuvieron un ataque así al mismo tiempo... espero que el tiempo nos lo diga..."_

_- "Muchas gracias Doctor Piedmoki"_

_Y así, el intento de fuga en el psiquiátrico de Odaiba dejó un saldo de 2 muertos y un desaparecido, Mimí Tachikawa de 31 años de edad. Se cree que escapó por la ventana rota cuando el Doctor Piedmoki intentó atrapar a los otros internos. Si alguien la ve favor de llamar a la policía. Volvemos contigo Matzu..._

_En efecto Akiko... una verdadera desgracia. Pero eso ya es cosa de todos los días. Pasando a otro tema la policía detuvo esta tarde a Daisuke Motomiya por posesión de narcó....._

_- click-_

**FIN**


End file.
